


Circus AU

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Circus, Cirque Da La Rue, Please don't shoot me, circus AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Generation of Miracles, an up-and-coming circus group, had finally decided to book a gig in Riko's hometown. Having heard from many others that their show was amazing, she wanted to see what they were all about. Amazing didn't even begin to describe them.</p><p>*Based loosely off the song Cirque Dans La Rue by Plain White T's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circus AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies~! This is one of my original works that honestly took me forever to write. I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to comment, kudos, or bookmark!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own KNB or Plain White T's.

_Take me to the big show, take me anywhere but here_   
_Put me in the front row, let my problems disappear_

Drawing back the tent, she stared at the ring of characters introducing the show. The lights were dim, with spotlights on each of them. She tried to catch a seat near the front but all she could manage was the twelfth row; apparently everyone around here had heard of the Generation of Miracles.

Her favorite, the light bluenet, stood and threw his arms out dramatically. "Welcome to the show, everyone! We're here to put on an act for you that you'll enjoy!"

The clownish character next to him stepped forth, fixing his blond hair. He wore a certain sort of clown costume, if you looked close enough, in the red-and-white pinstriped suit and the abstract version of clown makeup. He bowed to the crowd. "We've travelled near and far, but I must say, Foxy, this is my favorite place yet!" and he patted the bluenet on the head.

"Right you are, Rabbit!" An emerald-haired man had stepped forth. He was clad in a mime costume: a brighter than white shirt with brighter than white pants, a red bowtie, and white face makeup with the expected black and red detail. He waved to the crowd charmingly. "Normally I don't speak, but today's my lucky day!"

"Don't be so ecstatic, Tweety," a sly voice with a sly figure to match stepped forward. The tall man with dark blue hair resembled that of a clown, but not as the blond had been; no, his cheeks were painted dark blue, and in chunks, as if he weren't a clown but rather a stained glass window. His lips, however, stood out as white. "As we welcome you today, and as you may have already noticed, everyone here has nicknames. I'm sure you'll find it useful to memorize them now, as they will be used throughout our acts."

At this point a short, red-haired man stepped forth. "Ah, Piglet, don't be so straightforward! Show the audience a show before leading them into the hard stuff!" The man wore a top hat and gloves as a magician, but his face was painted like a mime's. He had the magic wand up his sleeve, and as he spoke he fished it out and waved it. A purple dust coated the walls around the ring and the crowd began to cheer, but he was quick to silence them. "Please, hold your applause."

As the crowd slowly died down in a state of mutual confusion, each of the men standing in the ring snapped their fingers. From thin air glitter began to rain down on the circus characters, each bowing to their respective section as the crowd erupted into roars of cheers once more. "That isn't all. In fact, this is only the start," the taller redhead stepped forth. He wore a long tailcoat as well as the top hat, but his button-up shirt was that of tiger print. He had pointed teeth and he bared them to his side of the audience.

"Shall we introduce ourselves officially?" suggested the lavender-haired giant looming over all of them in a tight gray suit.

"Start us off, be our guest," the dark blue-haired man cooed. The spotlights shut off and the crowd gasped in surprise.

"Remain calm, everyone," called out a familiar voice, but one not familiar enough to be guessed. "You may not know me. One moment I'm over here, the next moment I'm over there. Sly as a Fox, you might say. My name..." the spotlight centered on the light bluenet. "...is Foxy."

The crowd erupted in roars of excitement as the famous Foxy ran up to the wall, defying the laws of gravity for the moment and running up the wall, along it for a few seconds, then executing a perfect backflip and landing his stunt. The crowd began to chant his name and he bowed, resuming his spot in the ring and bowing his head. The spotlight went off.

"It seems I'm up next," called a voice, and a soft giggle followed. "I don't get much time to speak, so now's all I got. Me? I don't talk much. These sarcastic assholes think it funny to call me something totally irrelevant. My name..." the spotlight revealed the emerald-haired mime. "...is Tweety."

He was met with loud cheers from the crowd as he pulled a full bouquet of flowers out of his sleeve, walking up to the wall and turning around. "Whoever catches this bouquet will be joining us later in the show!" he called loudly over his shoulder, tossing the bouquet. She caught it and beamed, observing the flowers. A microphone was brought over to her as Tweety called up to her, "Miss, what is your name?"

"Riko," she said into the microphone.

"Okay, Riko will be joining us later this evening! I'm just wondering how she caught that in the dark!" The crowd erupted into giggles at this comment. As they laughed at his comment, Tweety found his way back under his spotlight and the light shut off.

"Alright, Tweety, you've got my attention," a serpentlike voice cooed. "But can you hold a crowd's attention like I can? I vow to hold your attention if you vow to hold your applause; that is, until the very end, of course. My name..." the light went on and he looked around the crowd, wearing a devilish smirk. "...is Hawk."

The crowd began their applause but Hawk simply held up his hand to silence them and they obeyed. He waved his wand above him in a circle and a blue tornado wove its way down from the ceiling, whipping his hair around and completely covering him. When he emerged, he wore a golden magician's costume. He bowed to show his act was over and with a wave of the hand the tornado vanished and the applause appeared.

He froze in his bowed position as the light went off around him. A new voice spoke out, one that had only been heard once that evening so far. "I don't speak much. Maybe I should be the mime in this act! However, I'm one of the happiest people on the planet, thus earning me the title of 'Happy Clown.' My name..." the lights flashed on around the blond with the tight-fitting clown costume. "...is Rabbit."

Howls erupted from the ladies as the clown sauntered across the ring to meet them at the wall, blowing them kisses. "You haven't seen all I can do just yet," he winked, closing his palms and rubbing them together. When he opened them two handfuls of glitter appeared and he tossed them in the air, earning squeals from many young ladies. The glitter rained down on him even as he moved around in an endless supply. Even as he returned to his spot in the ring the glitter was still flowing. The lights went out and a new voice chimed in.

"Oh, Rabbit, always charming the ladies," the voice spoke softly but could be heard from everywhere. "But I'm afraid you haven't stolen anyone's heart just yet. Most people compare me to a lawyer, or possibly a businessman, but I'm a circus man at heart. My name..." the spotlight flashed on and the lavender-haired man tugged on his suit, listening to the screams of delight coming from the ladies near him. "...is Wolf."

And Wolf stepped forth, pulling a ribbon out of his sleeve. He spun it around, confusing many but astonishing many more. He spun it around his ankles, then his legs, then torso and finally his head, and slowly his tight suit was replaced with a circus outfit. His shoes huge and his nose redder and more circular than any other, he tossed the ribbon aside and bowed. The lights went out and all focus was on the last voice to speak.

"Ah, I see it's my turn to speak! Well, I'd better make it quick. I'm guessing you're getting a little anxious with us now. Many people call me a real Beast, I suppose. Maybe it's my hothead, or maybe it's just my size. My name..." the lights flashed on, revealing the last of the circus cast. "...is Tiger."

Howls and hoots left the crowd as he stepped forward in his tiger-themed outfit. He ran towards the wall and halfway there, he was replaced with a tiger, forming before the crowd's eyes. Gasps and screams of surprise followed as the tiger sprinted along the side of the wall. As the Tiger returned back to his spot in the ring the rest of the cast lit up once more. Tiger took a running start towards the ring and transformed once again before their eyes.

"Let the show begin," they cooed as one voice, and the lights went out.

***

_Trapeze, high wire, without a safety net_   
_For the price of admission, I wanna witness life or death_

The lights took no longer than three seconds to come back on when they did. Now, before them stood Foxy. "Ladies and gentlemen, I bet you were expecting a regular circus tonight! Now tell me, would a regular circus with regular trapeze artists light their net on fire?"

His question was answered with stomping feet of excitement and yells of encouragement from the crowd. He smiled a small smile to them and began his way up the ladder where the trapeze sat. His assistant lit the net on fire as he climbed and finally he was able to stare down at the scene below him from the small deck of landing space. The crowd had made his hearing go for the moment so he had time to concentrate. He watched the flames, attempting to lick their way up his feet, and took hold of the wire. He let out a calming breath before jumping and starting his act.

His gracefulness stunned the crowd. As he swung, his flips were perfectly executed. He would catch hold of the bar mainly with his feet, keeping the crowd on end about him making the jump. Somewhere in their hearts, though, they knew Foxy would always be able to manage.

After all, Foxy was sly. Sneaky. However, these traits didn't help him when one foot was misplaced and he fell from the wire, heading right for the burning net. Many screamed in fear while the ring of characters stood by and watched, as they'd seen the act so many times. Just before Foxy came into contact with the net he vanished out of thin air and kept the whole arena in suspense.

He stood at the back of the arena, nervously asking amongst the others where he might have gone. Nobody really recognized it was him, as they shouldn't have. All part of his plan. Finally he cleared his throat quietly. "OH MY GOD, WHERE DID HE GO?!" he screamed so the whole arena could hear and all eyes turned on him. Loud cheers followed, as well as high fives and autographs. Foxy took his bows and slid down the railings all the way to the first row of the tent, then hopped the railing and did a triple flip, once again sticking the landing. The crowd cheered as he bowed for them and rejoined the others in the back, peeking his head out to watch.

***

_All the pretty girls get sawed in half while the sad clowns make us laugh._

"Could Riko rejoin us down here, please?" called out Piglet, acting as Tweety's voice since, after all, Tweety was a mime. She stood in the crowd and a spotlight focused on her. "Here, there should be a set of stairs nearby. Take those down here, but be sure to stop on the third step and hop the rest of the way down."

She didn't question the oddity of her task. This was the Generation of Miracles, after all. They had to know what they were doing. Piglet watched her hop down to the main level of the arena and Rabbit led her inside. "Well done, Riko. Now, Tweety has a few words of wisdom for you."

The crowd erupted into laughter as Tweety used random gestures to get his 'words of wisdom' out there. "Oh, right. I forgot he's a mime. I suppose we should get on with it then, shall we?"

As he spoke, two assistants wheeled out a box that stood the tall way. She tensed up and Tweety gave her a calming, reassuring smile, wrapping his arm around the small of her back and leading her forward. "Ladies and gentlemen, who wants to see the pretty girl get cut in half?" Piglet yelped excitedly.

The crowd yelled their praise and encouragement and she gulped audibly. Tweety tapped her cheek and she looked at him. He tapped his own cheek, smiling brightly. She smiled back, nervous beyond compare, as he opened the door to the box and almost shoved her inside. "We will now show you what it means to cut a pretty girl in half, Miracle style," Piglet smirked and nodded to Tweety. Tweety nodded back at him and they made their ways to either side of the box, stretching it. The crowd watched in amazement as the box nearly doubled in size.

"We can make it bigger, or smaller," Piglet announced. "Should we go smaller?" To this he received squeals and screams from the crowd. He and Tweety pushed the box and it shrunk before their eyes. "Smaller?" Hoots of delight echoed around the tent. They pushed it to be about three fourths of the size of the woman inside. "Smaller?"

And so they pushed the box smaller and smaller, until Tweety finally grabbed the top and made the metal box collapse downwards. The crowd screamed. "Politely turn your attention to the middle of the ring. Our friend Tweety is painting a picture for us." Tweety knelt down with just a pencil, drawing basic shapes: a circle for the face, two half circles for her ears, a triangle for the nose, and ovals for the eyes and mouth. He stood and pulled a handful of glitter from his sleeve, throwing it on the floor of the ring.

The face transformed into Riko's bright, smiling face. Tweety bowed and the crowd erupted into applause. "Our friend Riko would like to say something," Piglet said in a singsong tone. "Riko, what's the magic word? Or, rather, magic phrase?"

"We are the Generation! We are the Generation!" chanted the crowd, at least those who had seen the magnificent show before.

"We are the Generation!" Riko squealed in excitement, and without anyone touching it the box sprang back to original size.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you our pretty test subject for the evening!" Piglet shrieked over the crowd's hollering, opening the door to the box and revealing the girl. "We may not have cut her in half, but that's too stereotypical. Give my pal Tweety a hand, would ya?"

The crowd clapped until their hands were sore as Tweety bowed magnificently, along with Piglet. They stepped down from the ring and resumed their spots along the wall of the arena.

This was only the beginning.

***

_I wanna make friends with the freaks, I wanna throw down with the clowns that I meet._   
_I wanna have a party in the middle of the street, I wanna have a party in the middle of the street._

The Rabbit was next to take the ring. "Hello, everyone! I'll start off my first segment of the show with a question for you! I'll be picking a few people to come down here and answer. My question is...how many of you would like to be my friend?"

Hands shot up quickly and Rabbit pointed people out, calling them down to the ring. He gathered a group of six and had them stand in a line. "Announce your names loud and clear. And don't worry if you're not too loud; when you're up here, your voice will travel!"

"Furihata."

"Izuki."

"Hyuuga."

"Kiyoshi."

"Takao."

"Kasamatsu."

"Okay, let me make sure I've got this right," Rabbit tapped his chin after they had all said their names. "Furihata, Hyuuga, no, Izuki, then Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Takao, and Kasamatsu. Got it! Welcome to the circus, are you having a fun time?" His question was received with bobbing heads, eager for more action. "Great to know! Now, you six will be joining the crew for a bit, so you'll need a makeover. Hmm, I think I have something in here..."

He reached inside his sleeve and pulled out a clown costume, checking the size. "Ha, Furihata. This is just your size! Am I good or am I good?" Rabbit walked over to him, holding up the costume. "Spin around."

Furihata did as he was told and as he spun Rabbit snapped his fingers. The outfit he wore was replaced by the clown outfit. He gasped in surprise, as well as the other five. Rabbit beamed. "No clown is a real clown without the makeup though, right?" He rubbed his hands together and formed two fistfuls of glitter. "Now, you might want to close your eyes."

The man closed his eyes and Rabbit sprinkled the glitter on top of his head. When the glitter was done falling, he wore clown makeup similar to that of a regular clown (shall we use Ronald McDonald as an example?). The crowd cheered in excitement to see just what this mystical Rabbit character could do with the others.

When he was finished, there were two mimes similar to Tweety, two clowns, one person dressed as what looked like a homeless person and the last dressed as a businessman. "Now that you're ready for the show, I must teach you your act!" Rabbit announced. "Everyone huddle up!"

Nobody questioned the man as they gathered into a ring, ducking their heads and speaking in low voices as if they were real football players. Finally Rabbit peeked up at the crowd and grinned. "We're ready when you are!"

Cheers and applause answered him. "All of you up here with me, cover your ears as I tell my plan to the audience!"

The six men covered their ears and Rabbit tapped each of their foreheads in turn. They collapsed into a pile of sleeping fools on the ground and the man giggled at them. "Okay, everyone, time to tell you my devious plan! Each man has been hypnotized by me! They each act differently when you say their names. Why not give it a try? Shout a name out if you remember!" Rabbit waved his hands over the audience and all their minds went blank.

"Oh no! Can't remember who's who?" Rabbit giggled deviously. "Well, that's the only trouble here. I assigned them each nicknames if you couldn't recall their name! Care to yell one out?"

Voices started shouting up everywhere. "Silverspoon!" rang out among them and up shot the man dressed as the beggar.

"That's it," Rabbit encouraged the crowd. "You seem to be getting at it! Now, is anyone wondering how you know such absurd nicknames?" He began to pace in front of them. "Of course, it's totally impossible for me to implant thoughts in your mind...or is it?" he smirked.

Narrowing his eyes on a specific section, one girl in the middle stood and yelled, "I love you, Silverspoon!" She then looked around in surprise and confusion.

"It's amazing what a simple look can do," Rabbit cooed slyly. He took a bow as the crowd applauded him. "And even more amazing what a costume can."

He snapped his fingers and everything went silent. The group of six men began playing their characters: the clowns danced around, the mimes did casual mime gags, and the businessman and the beggar treated each other as they would in real life. "Now, I would like you to focus your attention on these men," he pointed to the beggar and the businessman. "I promise you, nobody will get hurt in this show. Yet I cannot promise you how they will react. I only told them to react as they would if they saw each other on the street."

The tragic event of the businessman spitting on the beggar made the whole crowd gasp in shock. This hypnotist act had suddenly gone from light and laughable to heavy and thick. "Now you need to understand that this is how us circus folk are treated by outsiders. Not acceptable, huh?" Rabbit smirked. "This is why we put on our shows. To show off our spectacular talents. Yet men like this businessman will spit on us and knock our careers down because he's more important in this world.

"I'll be honest with you here," Rabbit confessed, "we aren't the wealthiest. But we make do. And our circus friends, well, they don't make do. The tents are their homes. So it's now in the show that we ask you to please look to the donation boxes by the doors to help us out as well as our friends."

As men and women scurried to put spare change in the donation boxes, as well as children with spare coins they found in between couch cushions at some point, Rabbit continued his act. "Oh, man, my hat's getting tight! I wonder what's...aha!" He took the hat off and waved it around. The hat was filled with coins and dollar bills. "I guess the donation boxes go straight to my hat!"

The crowd applauded his amazing act and he bowed grandly, dismissing his assistants and taking a step down from the ring.

***

_Invite all the carnies and the crazy acrobats and bearded ladies, all the fire breathers, all the people just like me._

Next to take the ring was the tallest man there was. Wolf had long since lost his tight jacket and was now wearing a colored suit with gray splatters all over it. "Now, I'm sure at a circus you'd expect to see a bit of fire-breathing, or possibly a lady with a beard. Am I right? Well, tonight we've cast all that aside. We've taken the reality of a circus and recreated it with a new lilt, a new tune, you might say. However, that doesn't mean we've completely wiped out those elements. At this time, could we have our assistants come out to play?"

The usually stagehand characters came out doing flip after flip, perfectly executing every eloquent move they performed. "Ladies and gentlemen," Wolf boomed, "our behind-the-scenes acrobats!"

The crowd burst into roars of excitement. One of the taller men spat flames into the air, a few women were doing acrobatics across the ring, and a few of the characters were running laps around the ring, waving flags that showed videos of all seven of the Miracles. Among them all Wolf stood, rubbing his hands together. When he pulled them apart two doves began to fly around the ring.

The doves doubled, tripled, quadrupled in size until they were the size of eagles. The audience watched in awe as the two eagles dove down, landing safely on Wolf's shoulders. However, as soon as they had landed they were off again, soaring through the crowd. The applause was nearly deafening as Wolf bowed his bow and took his spot off to the side and watched the amazing background characters use their act.

***

_Are you ready to risk it all and be a human cannon ball? Sharpen up those knives and throw 'em at the fool against the wall._   
_We're all against that wall._

The lights had gone out after the background characters had finished their act. They lit up once more seconds later, revealing the strong Hawk. He bowed to the crowd. "I'm afraid I'm the second to last act tonight." Groans of disappointment followed. "Now, now, please don't worry! We will come back to visit you often! But, for now, who would like to ride a tornado?"

Hands shot up in the air and Hawk smirked. "There's so many of you! How about my tornado just scoop one of you lucky folks right out of your chair?" Hoots and howls followed his suggestion. He pulled his wand from his sleeve and swirled it above his head. From thin air came a red whirlwind, travelling across the audience and scooping one up in its wind currents.

The wind carried the lucky woman right to the front. "What's your name, miss?" he called to her after the tornado had set her down gently, then subsided into nothing but red dust.

"Momoi," she replied, tucking her pink hair behind her ear.

"Welcome to the act, Momoi," Hawk greeted with a smile. She nodded with a blush.

"Thank you for choosing me."

He dismissed her thanks with a wave of the hand. "I simply created the twister! The twister picked you all on its own. Shall we?"

Momoi nodded excitedly and followed Hawk to the center of the ring. "Stand completely still," he told her. She did as she was told, standing straight and tall. "Good. Now, you're going to be lifted into the air. Are you ready?"

She nodded excitedly and to this Hawk grinned. "Ecstatic, are we?" Momoi nodded again. "Good! The twister consists of only air, so it will be completely clear." He twirled his wand and out came a new twister, its tossing up hair the only way you could tell there was a tornado. Slowly the woman was lifted high into the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Hawk let a knife slip out of his sleeve, "we're all the fools against the wall, praying that we won't be hit with the knife!" He emphasized his point by throwing the knife at Momoi. She squealed in fear and tried to duck away, causing the tornado to tremble. She screamed. "Calm down, Momoi. Completely still."

The crowd was starting to get rowdy at this. "Jackass! Get her down!"

"I'll sue!"

"Don't throw another knife!"

"Please, calm down," Hawk said calmly. "She is alright. She won't be hit. Even if I threw the knife directly at her forehead, she would be alright." He let another knife fall from his sleeve and threw it right between Momoi's eyes. The knife disappeared as soon as it struck the tornado. "I rest my case."

The audience, forgetting their anger, clapped in amazement. He allowed them to clap as he bowed. His act was over.

The tornado shrank, letting Momoi down carefully. She squealed in excitement. "That was absolutely amazing!!"

"That was exactly the point, madame," Hawk smirked. He bowed one last time and with a wave of his wand he was gone.

***

_I wanna make friends with the friends with the freaks, I wanna throw it down with the clowns that I meet,_   
_I wanna have a party in the middle of the street_   
_I wanna have a party in the middle of the street_   
_I wanna have a party in the middle of the street_

_Invite all the carnies And the crazy acrobats_   
_And bearded ladies And the fire breathers_   
_All the people Just like me._

The last to take the stage was none other than the Tiger. He bowed grandly to his audience, wearing a smug smirk. "I'm sorry to say that I'm the last act of this evening." Groans came from the audience. "But I promise to make this good, so just watch! I'll be having Foxy partake as my trainer for this act."

Foxy stepped out into the ring and waved to the audience. They clapped for him and he bowed shortly. "Tiger, heel," Foxy whispered, and the transformation began. It started with pointed fingertips, then escalated to stripes decorating his cheeks. His hair went from brilliant red to bright orange and he fell to all fours. A long tail sprouted and he began running laps around the ring. The crowd went wild with excitement.

"Tiger!" Foxy yelled to him, and the Tiger stopped running. He looked up at Foxy and Foxy pulled a treat out of his pocket. "Sit."

The Tiger sat.

"Stay."

The Tiger stayed.

"Do a backflip."

And Tiger leaped into the air, flipping himself backwards. He landed on his feet and bent his front legs, performing a makeshift bow. The crowd cheered excitedly. Foxy bowed also, smiling. He tossed the Tiger the treat and he gobbled it up in one bite.

"Tiger. The hoops." Foxy pointed to the hoops that had been set out for the act. The Tiger took a running start for the tall hoops, jumping through each of them with ease. "The pillars," Foxy added, and pointed to the thin pillars that created a staircase to a tightrope. The Tiger obliged excitedly, pouncing on each of the pillars as he made his way up. With every jump the audience both cringed and applauded.

He found his way to the platform above and Tiger practically sprinted across the tightrope, not faltering even once. The crowd went insane at this and Foxy casually tossed him a treat. "Perfect, Tiger. Now, heel!" The Tiger then took the shape of a human once more, starting with the eyes and spreading across his body. He bowed up above on the platform while Foxy bowed in the ring, and all the lights went out.

***

When the lights returned, the seven Miracles stood in the ring as they had in the beginning of the show. A bright spotlight focused on each of them as they bowed together. The crowd's applause was deafening, whistling and hooting and hollering coming from all around. "Thank you all for coming out tonight," Piglet began. "It was a pleasure to provide you with entertainment this evening."

"Definitely my favorite audience," Rabbit beamed and blew kisses. The ladies squealed and fainted.

"We must be going now," Foxy pouted. "We have a plane to catch."

"So, with that being said, we leave you with one last statement," Hawk added.

Together, they took a deep breath. Then, their voices in perfect harmony, they spoke their final words of the evening:

_"Ladies and Gentlemen,_   
_Boys and girls,_   
_Come one, come all_   
_To the Cirque dans la rue!_   
_Check your troubles at the door,_   
_You don't need em anymore!_   
_Leave reality outside,_   
_And come along for the ride,_   
_But just remember_   
_While you're watching us,_   
_Do the things that we do!_   
_We're watching you..."_

And the lights went off, never to come back on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! Also, if you have any feedback, please be sure to contact me!
> 
> ~Kurokocchi


End file.
